


Между "сегодня" и "завтра"

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Когда все, кроме дозорных, засыпают, Джошуа садится у костра и перечитывает привычные строки.
Relationships: Courier & Joshua Graham, Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier & Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham
Kudos: 3





	Между "сегодня" и "завтра"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Between "today" and "tomorrow"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179279) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Когда все, кроме дозорных, засыпают, Джошуа садится у костра и перечитывает привычные строки.

Свет от пламени мечется, и слова едва видны, но это не так важно — он знает эти фразы почти наизусть. Книга в руках служит больше символом, ритуалом, способом успокоиться.

Звук знакомых шагов. Джошуа переводит взгляд с Библии на присевшую у огня фигуру.

— Привет. Меня ждёшь? — Курьер протягивает замерзшие руки к костру, любуется — то ли пламенем, то ли им.

Джошуа фыркает. «Частично».

— Приятно видеть тебя живой.

— Спасибо, я старалась. — Курьер улыбается, будто это не она, а кто-то другой пару недель назад из последних сил доползал до этого же костра после неудачной стычки с Белоногими.

Несколько минут проходят в молчании, и Джошуа начинает думать, не предложить ли первым. Краем глаза он видит, как Курьер сидит без движения, задумавшись о чём-то, смотрит — но не на него, не на костер, а куда-то вдаль. Она закрывает глаза, а когда открывает, взгляд её становится осмысленным.

— Почитаешь мне? — наконец спрашивает она.

— Конечно.

Она привычно перемещается к нему под бок, снимает шлем, доверчиво кладет голову ему на бедро. Пальцы Джошуа сами находят мягкие, немного спутанные волосы. Курьер не против.

Он продолжает читать, теперь уже вслух — медленно и негромко. Курьер, кажется, уже слышала этот отрывок, но не подаёт виду. Порой Джошуа думает, что услышать чей-то голос и ощутить тепло рядом ей гораздо важнее самих слов. Мягкая форма богохульства, та, которую он готов ей простить.

Сегодня был тяжёлый день. Завтра, когда все проснутся и начнётся работа, может, будет ещё тяжелее. Но в этот короткий момент между «сегодня» и «завтра»...

Всё хорошо.

Они проваливаются в сон, так и не уйдя от костра — не в первый и далеко не в последний раз.


End file.
